Burning Memories
by Sean Sword tactician
Summary: Severa wanders alone through the forest, will she banish memories of her family or learn that Family is never gone from your life
1. Chapter 1

Severa shivered as she walked down the dark roadside. It was late, she stepped quietly so that she didn't alert any bandits to her location. "At least there aren't as many Risen" she comforted herself. Since she had gone back in time, and gotten separated from her friends, she had seen a lot less of the undead creatures.

She could still smell their foul stench on her father's blade, no her blade now, from the last encounter. The smell was bad enough that she used the last of her clean water just to dull the scent. At least it would repel predators in these woods.

After walking for another six kilometers, she came across a small cave just large enough for her and a small camp fire. "Just warm up and rest my legs" she promised herself.

It wasn't more than five minutes before she had a small fire and removed her sweat soaked boots. Gods she wished her sister was here. Morgan would know where they were and what to do, she always did. Last time she saw her sister was when the group had been running for the outrelm gate. Poor Morgan had been cut off by Risen, Severa tried her best to fight to save her sister but Morgan was lost to the sea of foul monsters.

Now where was she? Lost in the woods of what was hopefully Ylisse, without any help. "Naga... I don't even know when I am!" Maybe that's what the worst part was. Lost in time, was Chrom Exalt yet? Had her parents met yet? If so, was she born? But the worst one was: "Is Daddy still alive?" She cried.

Without knowing it, she had pulled out a photo of her family, a gift from Anna. A tear dripped from her eyes with every face she looked at. They all looked so happy. But that was before Grima. Her dad was still around, mom hadn't died, and Morgan hadn't been forced to experience so many terrible encounters.

"No! I can't watch this happen all over again!" She ordered herself, dropping the picture into the hot flames. "Whoever exists in this timeline is not my Father, he's Robin! Mom... she's just Cordelia." She stood up and grabbed the magical sword at her side. "I'm sorry Daddy, if I bring you with me, it will only make this harder." Slowly, she propped the blade against the cave wall. She had to make a life for herself in this time, away from the Robin and Cordelia of this time.

Severa began to slide her mother's ring off her finger to throw it into the fire but she just couldn't do it. Maybe she could hold onto this one keepsake. One memory couldn't cause that much heart ache right? Slowly, she slid her boots back on and stepped outside.

She had never been great at magic, but she did know a couple her Father had taught her. "Thoron!" She declared as lightning burst from her palm and struck the entrance, with a loud crash, rocks and dirt sealed the cave from outsiders. "I'll miss all three of you..." One last tear fell before she left all her memories behind to find the next town, and hopefully a job.

 ** _An/ this might be a one shot, might not. Depends how you guys like it. If you want it continued, I will. One thing, Owain/Severa and Morgan/Brady. Others are negotiable. If you guys have any chapter ideas and I like them, I will defently try my best to write it_**


	2. Chapter 2

Nelson may have been a rich and smart man but he was a sleazeball. He had gone too far. Now he was using the last thing she cared about as a bargaining chip. She had set down her mother's ring for five minutes to wash up and change, next thing she knew, Nelson had stolen the ring with the intent to sell it or horde it for himself. He soon learned how much power he had over her afterward. Even at the mention of selling the ring, she had pledged herself into his service to keep it safe.

"Urgent news, sir! Armed soldiers approach! Their leader claims to be Chrom of Ylisse!" One of Nelson's thugs yelled from the gate.

"Dammit! Why would he come here? Well, if they insist on dogging me, I've got hounds of my own to welcome them with" grinned the former Valmese general.

"I'm not your dog, scum!" Severa mumbled a few feet away.

"No, only a stray mutt that refuses to stop yapping. But you'll be a good dog and do as I say if you ever want—" the dastard hung the ring by a chain in front of her like a carrot in front of a mule, which was appropriate in a way, Nelson was an ass.

"Yes, yes, if I ever want to see it again. I'm well aware."

"I trust you're equally aware of your position, Holland?"

"..."

"Loquacious as ever, I see. You'll fight for me, or I'll have that lazy tongue pried from your head. Now, then. Chrom may have the Fire Emblem in his possession... And if I claim that, I've practically claimed the throne. So go out there, kill anything that moves, and get me that Emblem!"

" _Gawds..._ we get it, you're power hungry." Severa turned to Holland, her only friend in this hellhole. "Come, let's get ready to fight. And leave him to his petty whining."

"All this grief over something so small... Once I get what I came for, I'm out of here. Maybe I can convince Holland to come with me" Severa mumbled to herself as she patrolled the side gate. "I'm not giving that dastard nelson my obedience anymore, hold on Holland, I'm on the way."

Quickly, she drew her blade and marched back inside to find her friend and face her former boss. She wasn't more than two steps inside before she heard a familiar wing beat.

"...Oh, gods. It's you." A tear managed to break past her emotional wall when she saw her mother's face. 'No, this is Cordelia, not mom!"

"Have we met? If so, I'm afraid I've quite forgotten." Oh no! Did she actually say something! this day couldn't get any worse. Cordelia looked so much like her mother, down to the way she moved. Even this younger version made Severa want to cry in her arms. "Excuse me? Young lady, have we met before?"

Maybe Severa could repair this, make her think they worked together somewhere else and she would forget what Severa had said. "Well, excuse me for being so forgettable!" Maybe that was more her emotions talking but Cordelia seemed to brush it off.

"Look, there's no time for this. If you're a friend, speak now. If not, then stay out of Chrom's way or I'll have to cut you down."

"Chrom, Chrom, Chrom! It's ALWAYS Chrom with you!" Now she had lost control of herself. She wanted to stop talking now but her heart wouldn't let her.

"...I'm sorry?"

"You should be! And I don't care about your stupid Chrom, so you can just drop it! ...I only want to talk to Holland" She finally regained control of herself. She adjusted her armor and stood tall.

"Holland?"

"Yes, Holland! That sad sack over there." She pointed across the hall at the shorter man nervously holding a spear while a chevalier gave orders. "Watch my back so I can get to him safely, and then I'll help your stupid army!"

"O...okay?"

"Oh, and Holland's not here of his own will, so don't you dare hurt him!" That man was family to her, better family than the mother that had abandoned her to fight for a man beside her father. If anything happened to him, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Severa! What are you doing here? If he knows you left your post..." Holland's spear shook as his mind raced with the possibility of death.

"I'm leaving, Holland, and you're coming with me" she pointed at her parents' army.

"Severa, I... I can't. You know I can't. I have a wife. If I don't earn Nelson's coin, she'll starve. I know it's blood money, but—" if he didn't work, he would likely be killed and his family could possibly suffer as well.

"Your wife is PREGNANT, Holland! You know that, don't you?!" Severa dropped her sword and shook her idiot friend.

"Of course I know that! And it's none of your concern!"

"Do you love your child, Holland? Do you love your wife?"

"Of course I do!" How dare she even question him!

"Then stop making excuses! I know that parents will do anything for their children..." she was practicably the authority on being an orphan. "But I also know how it feels when a child loses her parents. This world's got far too many kids who've gone through that. If you stay, you'll be killed or worse. And your child deserves better!"

"Severa, I...I'm sorry. I didn't know. That must have been hard for you. ... You're right. My child deserves better. Let's get out of here." He dropped his weapon with a loud clang.

"Really?!"

"Yes, really. But we have to hurry!"

"You go ahead Holland, I have a few things to take care of first."

"You take care Severa, I owe you an ale after this."

Severa gave him a quick smile as the man hurried out the front entrance, and passed... her father... no Robin. Same tall, wise man she remembered from when she was a child. But something was different, maybe it was his youth, but he seemed less tormented and there was more of a carefree nature to his walk. He was headed toward Nelson's treasure horde, same place she needed to go if she wanted to reclaim what was her's.

"Yes, here it is!" She cheered finding the gold ring resting on top of Nelson's throne once the battle was over.

"Is that a ring?" A blue haired swordsman asked while nursing his wounds. He must be Chrom, Severa quickly realized. The man looked a lot better than she remembered. Maybe being exalt was more work than she thought.

"It's MY ring, and I'll thank you to stop staring so lustily at it! It's worth more then anything in the world to me... That rat Nelson stole it one night while I was changing!"

"Well, I'm glad you were able to get it back."

"...Hmph." She crossed her arms angrily as Cordelia approached and Chrom departed to check the condition of his troops.

"Oh. ...You."

"Wh-what do you want?!" Severa scowled.

"Just to thank you for helping us. You fought bravely, er..." Cordelia gave her a well ment smile and offered her hand. "I didn't catch your name."

"Severa. ...My name's Severa." It took so much of her willpower to not cry.

"It suits you somehow. Oh, and my name—"

"Cordelia. I know." Severa cut her off.

"Er, yes, that's... But how did you...? I'm sorry, did I introduce myself before?"

"I guess you must have if I know your name. Gods..."

"I...I see. Well, thank you all the same, Severa."

You already said that! And besides, it's not like I did anything special. I was just fighting to get back what's rightfully mine." She rolled the ring between her fingers, it was comforting. The only thing that prevented her from being a basket case.

"Are you referring to that ring? Oh, goodness. It looks exactly like..." Busted, Severa had been found out. She could see the gears in her mother's head putting the gears together. "Ah, I see. That would explain how you know my name. You're a friend of Lucina's, aren't you? ...And you're my child. Isn't that right?"

"So...lonely... without you and Dad..." she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"I SAID, I thought you'd be lonely, so I came here to see you! ...You're welcome." She jumped forward and embraced her mother as her blade clanged to the stony floor.

"That's very sweet." Cordelia's arms wrapped around her.

"D-don't mock me! You don't care! You don't care at all..." she felt emotionally exposed and her wall went up.

"How could you possibly think that? I'm thrilled beyond words to meet you."

"...Then why'd you leave me? You said you had to go off to fight for what really mattered, and you never came back! You picked Chrom over me!" A tear dripped from her eyes onto her mother's white armor.

"You have me at a disadvantage, Severa. I can't answer for my future self. But when I said I was fighting for what mattered, I probably meant you. I'd want nothing more than to build a world where you could grow up happy and strong. At least, that's what I want right now."

"You think I don't know that...? I mean, I DO know that, but..." she isn't the one that raised her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother to you." But cordelia was a fantastic mother, best she could have had.

"Well, you're still MY mother, which makes you the best mother in the world." In the last hour, her entire outlook on family had been turned on it's head, now she needed her mother and father.

"And the luckiest, it seems."

"Oh, Mom, I missed you so much! I...I'm sorry I was so mean... I just... I didn't want to lose you again... Promise you won't leave, okay? Promise!"

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

"Severa? Are you in here?" Robin called as he set down his lantern and knocked on the girl's tent post. Maybe now he could have a chat with his new daughter from the future. Hopefully the conversation would give him some insight to how he failed in her timeline. "Severa, I'm going to take a walk, want to join me?" He called again as he heard the shuffling of pages from inside the tent.

"Just one second!" More pages were shuffled around and a trunk was slammed shut. A moment later, Severa slipped out of the tent. Her outfit was slightly less pristine than normal and she didn't have a shield strapped to her shoulder. She was definitely up to something. "Daddy! Where should we go? I saw some fantastic stories on the way to camp yesterday!" Alright, that was way too excited. She needed to tone herself down. 'Don't get too attached' she reminded herself, he could still disappear.

"Not tonight Sev, just wanted some fresh air" Robin smiled to his daughter. "Found a nice tree away from camp, that's where we're going."

"Oh... Well, I suppose I could accompany you." Severa forced a sigh as she flattened out her hair and followed her father toward the tree. "Gawds Dad, you could have let me at least fix my hair before we left!"

Robin resisted the urge to angrily tell her that she didn't ask. Swelling his irritation, he responded with "don't worry, your hair looks fine. It's too dark to see much anyway." Sometimes Severa could push his patience but that didn't mean he didn't love her, she was after all, his daughter.

The pair walked out of camp silently. Robin hoped that once they arrived, he would know how to speak to his daughter.

While Robin was thinking of what to say, the cold nipped at Severa's uncovered arms. She resisted the urge to cling to her father for warmth, but no. This wasn't "Daddy", just her "father". Even she couldn't make up her mind how she felt about her parents in this timeline, were they her parents? Weren't they? This conflict is what kept her from completely warming up to them. Was this the man that would tell her and Morgan stories of Elves, Dwarves and other Fairytale creatures?

Lucina, a girl she never got along with, even tried to help her along. The princess told her to warm up and treat them like the parents that they were. "Sure, Robin and Cordelia died in our time, but here they are. We have a second chance to be with our parents" Severa remembered hearing. She hated this confliction to her very core. She would want to say one thing but it would come out very different. The coldness of her mind would tell her to rebuff her parents, but her heart would make her either cry or cheer at the sight of her parents. It made her seem and feel bipolar.

"Sev, we're here" Robin spoke as he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Take a seat." He ordered calmly as he pointed to the roots of a rather large tree.

She slowly perched herself against it. Not two minutes ago, she had been filled with cheer at the chance to spend time with her father, but here she was now, with nothing to say. Maybe her tangled heart was what kept her from speaking, she didn't know. What she _did_ know was that she wanted to get as far away as possible now. Too many memories were bubbling to the surface, and this was just the beginning.

Robin just watched his daughter for a moment, waiting to see if she had anything to say first but nothing came. Quietly, he pulled out a small cloth roll. Severa watched intently as he unrolled it to see what was inside.

The smell was intoxicating. Ginger cookies, Morgan and her had always fought over who got the last one when they were kids. The sweets had always been a favorite of hers, but as time went on, they also became another thing she couldn't best her mother at. Cordelia, ever her better.

"Your mother said these were for you" Robin smiled as he passed her two of the sweet crisps. "I hope you don't mind if I have one myself."

Primal instinct took over the moment she tasted them, quickly, she devoured both of hers and sat there yearning for just one more. She noticed a smirk grew across Robins face as he noticed her hunger. He passed her the one he had been holding onto.

"I wish Morgan was here..." she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing... did Mother make these?"

"Of course, she wishes she could have come but she didn't want to overwhelm you."

"She... She didn't have to do that."

"Severa, we know that you are going through a lot" Robin soothed. "But _I want_ to be your dad. I want to know where I went wrong, what I did right."

Robin had always been a great father to her, even if he wasn't around as much as she wished. He and Morgan had always been closer. "Teach me."

"What was that?"

"You never taught me to be a tactician like you did with..." She caught herself. "I want to be like you." She had made that decision yesterday, she wanted to become a tactician to honor her sister. That had always been her domain, now Severa would try her best to hold up that mantle. That's why she had borrowed some of her father's books, to try and pick up a few skills.

"Alright Sev, I'll teach you some tactics." Robin felt a sense of pride that his own blood was following in his footsteps.

All-in-all, both of them had found a common ground, even if it was under different reasons. The rest of their outing was spent discussing the smaller things, and Robin learned a few more things about his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Severa quickly scrambled from her cot and peaked out the entrance to her tent. Being only in her undershirt, her modesty kept her from stepping entirely outside. Even though it was dark out, the camp fires cast her silhouette against the canvas wall.

"Severa!" She heard her father call again from the edge of camp. Something in his voice told her that something important had happened. It didn't sound angry, Naga knows she would recognize that tone, he seemed more shocked than anything.

Quickly, she pulled her trousers and emerged from her tent barefoot. "Gawds... He probably wants to explain to me more of his 'genious' tactics" she mumbled to herself. "Those Risen at the Naga temple can't have been that tough... can't I just reed my book for five bloody more minutes!"

When she arrived at the edge of camp she saw the portion of the Shepards that Chrom had taken to clear the ruins. Quickly, Severa spotted her mother's Pegasus, then saw her father's long, purple coat and assumed it to be him.

With a controlled sigh, she tapped the person, and not waiting until they turned around completely, continued with; "You were looking for me? Gawds Dad, you couldn't just come to my tent?"

With one fluid movement, her father's hood lowered. "Excuse me? Have we met? You see, I don't remember much. Well except my Daddy of course!" A girl asked in rapid, energetic succession.

Severa damn near fell flat on her hind quarters had it not been for Cordelia's quick reflexes. After making sure her daughter wasn't going to collapse, she spoke. "Darling, is there something you want to share with us?"

"I... You're alive?!" Joyful tears began to stream from Severa's eyes. She could barely believe her eyes, the baby sister she missed so much stood in front of her, unscathed. "Morgan!" Without warning, she wrapped the amnesiac girl in a tight hug.

"Who are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you?"

"Morgan, I'm not in the mood for one of your games! I haven't seen you in eight months!"

Cordelia rested her hand on Severa's shoulder. "Dear, Morgan doesn't remember anything else, just Robin." Even Cordelia's self control was starting to crack. Here she finds out she has two lovely daughters, one keeps her true emotions held tight until she explodes, the other doesn't even remember her, was she that bad of a mother? Was this her flaw?

"Morgan, its me. Severa, your beloved sister, the one that has always been..." She stopped herself when she thought of something that might jog her memory. "You have a scar on your left arm? Shaped like a cane." She seized the smaller girl's arm and rolled up her sleeve and found the old injury. "When we jumped the castle wall to escape Inigo, you fell into a rose bush. Rosa any of this sound familiar?"

"I guess not!" The red haired girl answered with a smile. "But if that's what you say happened, who am I to argue? Seriously though, who am I?"

"My daughter." Robin interrupted. "Cordelia, my genius wife, could you take Morgan to Severa's tent? You don't mind right Sev?" Severa's expression was answer enough and Cordelia left with their youngest daughter. Robin waited util the pair had left before continuing. "Alright, explain. Why didn't you mention Morgan?!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Severa saw Chrom spin on his feet when he heard Robin's irritated tone and wished to traded places with the Exalt, just to avoid this conversation. "Gawds... I uhh. Daddy, I didn't want to-"

"Morgan didn't make it to the dragon's gate Robin." Kjelle interrupted and answered for her. "She got separated from the rest of us and the Risen just... we didn't see her again." The soldiers tough voice grew slightly softer than normal. "Severa didn't have time to grieve before we arrived in this time and almost certainly didn't want to reopen that old wound. We all respected that wish."

"Then who is that?" Robin pointed in the direction Morgan had left in.

"I don't know sir, it looks like Morgan, talks like her, acts like her."

With a heavy sigh Robin finished with; "time travel, makes everything bloody impossible to understand! Severa, please go check on your sister, you know her better than your mother and I. Maybe you can get through to her."

With a tired nod, Severa turned and allowed Kjelle to walk er back to her tent. After a short thanks, Severa slipped inside to meet her sister once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Severa's mark burned like crazy as she and the Shepards fled the dragon's table. She remembered her father explaining to her, when she was young, that it was a powerful but dark mark. Later, Severa found out it was the mark of Grima, less a mark of power and more one of shame, especially after Robin disappeared to become- she didn't even want to think about that. It became a symbol of everything wrong with her time, a reminder of who she descended from.

"Severa, are you alright?" Owain asked appearing next to her. "My sword hand tells me you aren't happy." Leave it to him to find the weirdest way to express concern.

"I'm fine." She shrugged him off and watched her Father riding ahead of her on the back of Cordelia's Pegasus. At least he was still here, like he promised. She couldn't have survived losing him to Grima a second time. "Gawds Owain, go bother somebody else."

"The noble hero never let's the fare maiden-"

"I'm going to stop your monologue right there. I'm not in the mood for your foolish pretend trash." Severa sped up slightly trying to Catch up to Morgan, who was limping between Kjelle and Cynthia, who were providing her with support on the hot, sandy trail. She needed to be with her sister, this must have been just as hard on her.

Owain didn't give up though. "If you are gonna be that way, fine." He slipped his fingers into hers, the burning on her shoulder from the mark started to become more dull, as if his Brand was soothing it. "Sev, when you told me you loved me it was the best day of my life, one that shall be in all the stories that will be told about me." She glared at him. "You need to let me in though. That blatantly spoiled shell you put out doesn't fool any of us anymore."

"Gee, thanks Owain, you sure know how to make a girl feel loved" she rolled her eyes but didn't let go of his hand.

"I'm getting to that." Severa began to wonder how he put up with her, she was just so emotionally draining and she knew it. "I've seen what you will sacrifice to make sure everyone gets what they need. Just last week I saw you give away a large sack of clothing to those poor villagers."

"They were old, I didn't want them anymore."

"It was still a very generous deed, other people would have for asked for something in return but not you. Like a selfless heroine, you seemed content with their happy smiles." Severa began to step closer to him without knowing it. "And when we were back in our own time, you would go days without sleep, keeping watch so the rest of us could get a couple minutes sleep."

"I didn't trust you to look out for Morgan, you might have fallen asleep."

"Still a very selfless act no matter how you tell it." The wind began to pick up, causing sand to scour against their exposed skin, so Owain decided to walk behind her to block the blast from beating against her as bad. "Let me take care of you know. I can tell you are hurting, my sword hand tells me it has something to do with your father."

"How did you figure that out fool!? Was your first clue-"Severa didn't mean to shout at him. It wasn't his fault he was so awkward, heck, that was part of why she loved him. With a heavy sigh, she let go. "When we were at the Dragon's table, my Dad was there. The one from our time"

"Severa, that was Grima, not your father."

"Aren't they one in the same, I'm dangerous, Grima is Robin, so he is my dad."

"I would think the last year would have made you think otherwise, Robin would never have done something like kill everyone we love."

"Not this one no! But my father did! He killed Mom!"

"And you blame yourself for his actions?!"

"Sins of the Father are thrust upon the child."

"But you are trying to fix things though, Robin didn't join with Grima, Uncle Chrom is still alive. The world is flourishing."

"When I got here, I ran."

"Sev, you are over thinking things. Do you have any idea what your dad is going through?" Owain observed. "The man has to live with being the vessel of Grima, and a son of Validar. If he can hold it together, you can too. Things this time will be better, we will defeat Grima and save everyone, just like the hero's of old." The sand was beginning to pick up now, any worse and the army would need to set up camp to avoid being lost in the desert.

"Even in a sand storm, you try to hold things together for me." Severa smiled. "You are a foo, but you are my fool."

An/ trying something new, I have a plan for this now, just stay with me folks. Will The mark of grima begin to take its toll on severa or will she overcome it?read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Severa watched in horror as she witnessed the Yisstol castle billow with smoke. Without her father's expert command ability and Chrom's influence the city was all too soon overwhelmed. This was a nightmare she new would be burned into her mind. Even from a league away, she could hear the screams as Grima's flames charred anyone still inside.

Watching that horrible beast pillage the city seemed to cause her mark to burn with ferocious intensity. It grew so bad that she almost buckled over in pain.

"Severa!" She heard her younger sister call as she stumbled. Then her sister also yelped as the mark took it's toll on her too.

"Morgan!" She gritted through her teeth as she braced her sister against herself. "We've got to keep- Argh!" As she was staggered away from the smoking ruins, her foot caught on a root and she tumbled over with Morgan.

" _ **Severa!"**_ A dark voice echoed in her mind." _ **Oh Severa, where are you girl."**_

"No!" She screamed in her head. "Stay away!"

" **That's no way to speak to your father!"** Echoed Grima's voice like a heavy bell. " _ **I want my precious girls back!"**_

"I'm not your precious girl!" She screamed into the night. She looked over to Morgan who was curled up a foot away shivering in a ball.

" _ **Oh but you are! My lovely daughters."**_

"No! Daddy died fighting you!"

" _ **Did I know?"**_ The voice cackled. " _ **Cordelia thought the same. She learned different as a killed her, I made her look in my eyes as I gutted her and the rest of her pesky knights."**_

"Mother! No, you can't be dead!"

" _ **Screaming for her will be futile."**_ Seeming to grow impatient, Grima's voice finished with " _ **Serve me or die!"**_

"You aren't my Daddy!" She denied. "I will destroy you!"

" _ **Death for you both it is. Such unruly children."**_

Moments later, Severa was stricken by a horrific pain that shot across her entire body, head to toe. Through the waves of sheer terror, she reached for her sister's hand as she too seemed to be in pain. "It's gonna be alright Morgan, We'll make it through this... Jeez I hope so."

"You two gonna make it?!" She heard Brady call to them a few yards away. When she didn't answer he yelled back to the rest of their group "I need help back here!"

Quickly, he and a few others appeared at her side and started to boost them back to their feet. "Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Lucina's voice ordered.

Even though the burning was now spreading through the rest of her body, sapping her energy and keeping her from fully opening her eyes, Severa did manage a soft "thank you."

"Owain, grab Severa. Brady, carry Morgan" Ordered Lucina.

Severa woke with a jolt. Quickly she looked around. Morgan was still with her across the tent. Fine, perfectly unharmed and sleeping like a baby. Soon enough, she noticed herself shivering from her nightmare of a memory. She reached over and took a swig from her wineskin, just to chill her nerves. Thank Naga, it was just a dream.

"Sev, are you alright!?" Owain burst in.

Quickly stashing her wineskin back under her covers. "Jeez Owain! You can't just burst into a lady's tent!" She scolded him but he just kept staring at her waiting for an answer. "I'll be fine... Just a bad dream."

"So it sounded my fair maiden, does thou wish to go for a walk?"

"No you dolt, thank you for offering though."

"Shall I remain then?"

"Go! If my father catches you in here, he will fillet you."

"The lady wishes me to leave, than I bid you a wonderful night, my beloved." With a soft brush of his hand against her arm, he disappeared back to his tent.  
It amazed her that just by a simple touch from him, the pain from her mark could disappear and relax her. Whether it was from how much she loved him or if it was because of his Brand, she didn't care. What did matter was after a few more moments, she drifted back into a comfortable, nightmare-less sleep. Gods she needed him.

 _ **AN: I know this isn't as much about Severa and her family anymore but I think it makes it a little more original compared to other stories. If you have any ideas, please tell me in a review, I am willing to do requests. Within reason. Even non-logins can post reviews.**_


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ I'm gonna try something new for this chapter. If you guys and gals have ideas please tell me.

Cordelia watched as her eldest daughter stepped out from the war tent. Severa's clean, purple tactician's robes swayed over the grass as she strolled hungrily toward the mess tent. A thought crossed Cordelia's mind as she watched. "Why did she follow Robin's tracks?" In truth, both their children were becoming grand tacticians, but Morgan's fascination was understandable. Robin and Morgan were almost the same person, Severa on the other hand was very...independent.

"Mother, you are staring." Severa snapped her out of her thoughts. Cordelia didn't even remember sitting down across from Severa.

"Sorry Dear, I must have gotten lost in thought." Cordelia just kept staring at her daughter.

"Uhh, is there something you want to ask me?"

"Do you mind if I-?"

"Usual deal first?" Severa motioned toward Cordelia's serving of pudding.

Cordelia had forgotten about the bowl of sweet goo. Weeks of similar trades had mad her accustom to no deserts. "I was gonna give it to you anyway Dear." Smoothly, she pushed the bowl across the table. "Last month, when I asked why you didn't become a Pegasus night, you looked like you were about to vomit. What makes tactics so much more important? Is Robin just a better parent than me?"

"Gawds Mother, you make it sound so bad. I just wanted to be able to take some work off of his plate. Dad needs the help."

Cordelia could not believe her daughter would go so far out of her war just to take some work off Robin's table. She had to have another reason. "But he has Morgan for that, if you don't-"

"Are you saying I'm not smart enough to help Daddy?" Severa slammed her fist down on the table hard enough for it to shake. "You can't just let me believe I'm good enough can you!"

Cordelia had spent enough time with her to know when Severa was just playing her emotions to dodge a subject. What did she have to do for a straight answer from the girl?! Morgan was at least honest if not a little predictable, but Severa, everything was held so tight. "Listen, Robin said that you really enjoy it when I make those ginger cookies." Severa seemed to momentarily snap from her stewing anger at the mention of the sugary food. "Just like your father, fastest way t his heart is with food" Cordelia chuckled.

"That could make me feel a little better." A small smile broke through her brick wall of irritation.

"Well, I'll make a whole batch for you."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Severa seemed to get really exited.

"I'll make them once we've dealt with Grima."

"But..."

"You just have to make one deal with me."

"That being?"

"You tell me why you really became a tactician. And I promise, once Grima is put back to sleep, we will have the best cookies I can make."

It was amazing how comforting a promise that sounded like to Severa. Cordelia was effectively promising to survive the fight with Grima. This time it didn't seem as hollow. They had everything they needed. Chrom had the fire emblem, Falchion had been awakened and they were less than a days march from where the fighting would begin. "And Father. That is my last condition."

"Well of course sweetheart. Robin and Morgan."

"Alright... it was because of Morgan."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first came through the portal I thought she was... gone from my life, like you and father. She was the last thing I had in my life."

Severa was now starting to stream tears. Cordelia stood up from her seat, took the girl under her arm and guided her out of the mess tent. Leading her toward Robin and her tent,Cordelia held onto the girl just trying go sooth Severa's fragile state. "It's alright dear, we are here now."

"Morgan was the last thing I had in my life. She became the most important thing I had. When I lost her and I arrived here, I had to do something to honor her."

"So you became what she wanted to do."

"Yes... it was the best way I could think of."

"But you don't have to anymore, she's alive."

"No... she's not" Severa trailed on. "My Morgan would remember me. I watched her die."

"Just as you watched me die." Cordelia began to comb through her daughters hair. "Think of this as your second chance. We failed you the first time around, things are better now."

Severa didn't answer. This was too comforting. She hadn't been held by her Mother since the last seen her true mother. Resting her chin on Cordelia's tear soaked shoulder she finally finished with "I love you, don't you go and die on me again, got it!"

"I know Dear, I'll always have your back."


	8. Chapter 8

Seven months since her father had died, seven months of bitter sadness. He had promised. Chrom was to deliver the final blow and put Grima back to sleep. Severa's father was a liar. Now, here she was again marching through the mud, in a land she did not know, and carrying her Robin's magic blade. This time though, she would hold onto the weapon.

The dark landscape of Nohr seemed so contrast to the sweeping bright hills of Ylisse. Looking to the front of the battalion, Lady Camilla seemed equally distraught. Marching to put down her brother and the Hoshidan army.

"Thank Naga I don't have to fight Morgan" Severa whispered to herself.

"What did you say Selena?" Beruka inquired stoically.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Severa's emotional shell went up. Nobody here could know who she really was. Nobody but Owain and Inigo, who were off with their own Lords. "We're almost to Cheve right?"

"Yes, won't be long now until those our targets have felt the blade of my axe." The woman's distant and war-ish demeanor reminded her of Kjelli in a way. Maybe that's why the pair got along so well. "Are we teaming up as usual to defend Lady Camilla? Or do you have another of those genius ideas?"

Severa's tactical training had not gone unnoticed by Beruka and Camilla. Both looked to her when it came to engaging in combat on a broad scale. Remembering what her father had told her about aerial combat severa advised "We should keep our flyers to the back until we have worn down their offensive. That means I'll take point, you jump in when I've tried them out."

"If you command it. I shall relay your recommendation to Lady Camilla." Moments later, she sped up toward their superior with her wyvern in tow.

As Severa walked, she began to notice the glow of the opposing army's torches. The area on her shoulder where the Mark of Grima had once been tingled slightly, a feeling she often got before going into battle. "Daddy, I hope you are watching, because if I don't make it out of this, I'll be seeing you very soon. And you will have a LOT of explaining to do!"

 _ **Sorry guys for the time jump in the story, the lateness of the post and the overall shittyness of how often I've been posting but I'm back... I think?**_


	9. chapter 9

Severa spun a crystal bead between her fingers as she watched the funeral in silence. It had been a gift from Anankos. Breaking it would return her back to her world. Tonight would be her last night in Nohr.

She slipped her free hand into Owain's gloved grip. She hadn't known either if the deceased too well but she was here out if support of Camila and Leo. The pair of siblings were silently morning near the funeral pyre. It felt strange to watch her friend cry. Princess Camila was usually so happy. But ever since Elise and Xander had died, she had been inconsolable.

Severa looked across the courtyard at the Nohrian castle and remembered when she had first arrived. Lost, separated from Owain and Inigo. Camila had taken her in as her retainer after Severa single handedly defeated eight rogue faceless at the same time.

After a few speeches from the two remaining royal family members and one of the guest Hoshido Princes named Corrin, the funeral ended.

"Are you ready Selena?" Owain asked with a theatrical grin.

"Odin" Naga, she was looking forward to using his real name. "Yes you dolt." Severa lightly pulled him away from the rest of the group to meet Inigo outside the castle and return to Ylisse.

They were just about to cross the gate when a Severa heard someone calling for her. Spinning on her feet, she turned toward the voice.

"Selena, I hope you aren't leaving yet!" a flirtatious voice echoed.

Severa turned to face Camila and Inigo. "I'm afraid so Mi'lady, I have to return to my homeland." Had it been anybody else there would have been a lot more sarcasm and venom in her voice but when it came to Camila, Severa always held only the upmost respect.

"Well that will be quite a shame, you were a fantastic advisor and a close friend."

"Thank you, I will miss you too" she genuinely smiled. "Laslow, are you ready?"

"Actually, I'm going to stay. I have a pretty damsel that needs me here" Inigo apologized as the purple haired woman next to him blushed profusely.

"Oh... Well what should we tell your family?" Chrom and Olivia were not going to take this very well. And Gods knew what Lucina was going to say.

"Just tell them that they'd be proud and that I've grown up." He paused for a moment. "And tell my parents that they are going to be grandparents. We're thinking Soliel if it's a girl."

"Well then congratulations is in order my old friend" Owain smiled. "May generations of people sing praises of your union."

Severa tightened her grip on Owain's hand. "I'd better get him out of here before he starts performing a ritual in your honor" she laughed, half seriously.

"Goodbye my friends. I wish I could say we'd be seeing each other again but..."

"Don't say that, with the ways our lives have gone, you never no. Goodbye, Inigo."

Camila gave her a look that asked if she had missed some part of a bad joke but Severa didn't answer. She just lead her husband out the gates and disappeared into the forest to break there crystals away from prying eyes. Then finally go back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Cordelia walked back and forth through the stable. Morgan had "forgotten" to clean it. This in turn meant that Cordelia had two rather upset pegasi to deal with. She used her pitch fork to heave a rather large dung heap over the side and into a wheelbarrow. "Easy" Cordelia soothed as one of the pegasi neighed with irritation. "Morgan didn't do it intentionally. When she gets back tonight, I'm sure she'll apologize." Her words did little to calm the winged horse.

After spending at least an hour clearing out the stable, Cordelia set down her tool and watched as a pair of figures approaching at the other side of their property. Her expression grew from indifference, to confusion, to excitement as they drew closer. A year had passed since she had seen her oldest daughter.

The pair were just reaching the top of the hill when Cordelia leaped over the wooden railing of the stable and bolted toward her daughter and Owain. Cordelia was quiet as she embraced Severa in a tight hug. "Where have you two been!" Cordelia's voice was a mix of anger and love. "When you disappeared, I thought the Grimleal had taken you for some sick ritual!"

"Mom, geez, that's a bit of an overreaction." Severa couldn't help but smile. "I just went on a..." How could she explain where they just went, it was a bit complicated.

"We went on a grand quest mi'lady!"Owain said rather dramatically. "It's another story the bards will tell for ages!"

"I'm sure that it was" Cordelia always chuckled at owains rather eccentric attitude. "I'm sure that Lady Lissa and Donnel will be excited to learn that you have came back, is Inigo with you?"

"Inigo didn't come with us" Severa explained.

"You aren't saying he's-"

"No, no. He's actually better than ever. He's married, a kid on the way, Chrom and Olivia would be proud."

"Oh, well i guess it was bound to happen eventually." The former pegasus knight smiled. "Would you two like to come in? Morgan will be home from the capitol soon. She would probably be excited to see you."

Severa could see it now, Morgan would probably knock over everything in her way to embrace her sister the moment they saw each other. Everything was going just how she hoped. Her mother was home, Morgan was safe. The only thing that prevented this from being the perfect moment was that her father wasn't home.

"Any luck on finding daddy?" Severa's hand instinctively rubbed the pommel of her father's blade at her hip.

Cordelia didn't answer right away. She led the two inside and sat down in the dining room first. "There isn't a day that I don't pray to Naga for him to return. Chrom had a statue built in his honor last month but... THat doesn't mean we've given up hope. Frederick and Sumia are always asking people if they've seen him."

"But nothing?"

"Tiki said it would be a long time if he returned to us. Until then, all we can do is wait. I know he has no intention on breaking his promise to any of us."

"I agree mom, I miss him." she produced his blade from it's scabbard on her hip. "He told me I'd only be holding on to it for him."


End file.
